Power Rangers: Decade
1= |-| 2= Power Rangers: Decade (often abbreviated as PRD or Decade) is the 25th season of Generation series. This story is about traveling the Decade World to see the shocked and surprisely, their counterparts. Peter said that Decade World was actually one of the dimension just like Samuel's home dimension. Roho travels the Decade World to see what happening or a problem. Story After the Time Rescue and save the time dimension, Peter gave Roho as a present for used an new adventures. He also has two Decade Morpher to see someone to transform into Decade Rangers. Peter say go the Decade World and find out what's happening or an cause trouble and prevent it's past events. Characters Rangers Allies Peter Griffin Eve Brea Samuel Joo Eureka Shin-chan Villains #Evil Rider Hibaki (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord) #Darkness Hand (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord) #Fang Dopant (destroyed by Decade Rangers and turned back into Fang Memory) #Tyranno-Wani Yummy (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord OOO) #Hadebeast Hunter (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord) #Dezomuzira (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord with the power of Dinoranger then Decade Mechazord OOO) #Ushisamaru (beaten by Decade Rangers and ShinkenRed, destroyed by Decade Mechazord with their Super Shinkenmaru) #Action General Cardon (beaten by Decade Rangers with using their second set and destroyed by Decade Mechazord Tamashii) #Dominator (nearly destroyed by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord OOO) #Ray Imagin (defeated by Decade Rangers with Deneblaster) #Skull Imagin (defeated by Decade Rangers and Den-O Liner and destroyed by Decade Mechazord then Decade Mechazord Tamashii) #Demoxic (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord OOO then Tamashii mode) #Volt (defeated by Decade Rangers) ##Volt's Servant (nearly beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord) #Sproutigula (overwhelming Decade Rangers and damging Mechazord formation, but one blew up into pieces by Red Decade Ranger using Tamashii Flare) #Shockrat (overwhelming Decade Rangers, but defeated by a new Crystal Decade Ranger after given by Roho) #Firenatis (beaten by Decade Rangers and Crystal Decade Ranger and destroyed by new Garuru Mechazord) #Xaoimon (beaten by Decade Rangers and DigiDestined and destroyed by Garuru Mechazord within the Metalseadramon power) #Dark Rider 000 (comsuming his soldiers and assuming his powerful form, obliterated by a fully restored Decade Mechazord and Garuru Mechazord) #Apocaly (nearly beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by new Garuru Decade Megazord) #Devas Man (defeated by Garuru Decade Megazord, but his one word that Roho cannot defeat the 12 Hellworlders) #Magtaurus (overwhelming Decade Rangers, but nearly beaten by a strange Decade Ranger and destroyed by new Mechazord called Paleosaurus Mechazord) #Vagiraevill (defeated by Decade Rangers and destroyed by three Mechazords) #Feedjack (destroyed Decade Rangers) #Kantaurus (defeated by Decade Rangers and destroyed by newest form Decade Mechazord Diend) #Gigabreaker (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Garuru Decade Megazord and Paleosaurus Mechazord) #Bariangi (nearly beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by new form Super Decade Megazord) #Anglegar's Minion (destroyed by Decade Rangers) #Megamin (defeated by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Super Decade Megazord) #Bulbkar (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Super Decade Megazord) #Energybomb (defeated by Decade Rangers, but absorbed by Mammothan and grow giant and monsterous form) #Lunarias' Minion (defeated by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Decade Mechazord Diend before she was killed in battle by Red Decade Ranger) #Luckyroo (destroyed by Decade Rangers) #Hypnoson (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by newly powerful Liger Megazord) #Cyclonesus (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by Super Decade Megazord and Liger Megazord) #Unicornus (blew up by Decade Rangers) #Frogzila's Minion (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by four Megazords) #Doralidon (beaten by Red Decade Ranger and destroyed by Decade Ultrazord) #Skelegon (beaten by Blue Decade Ranger and destroyed along with Frogzilla by a newly powerful All-Star Decade Ultrazord) #Genesict (destroyed by All-Star Decade Ultrazord) #Shadow Decade Rangers (defeated by the Decade Rangers) #Onimoto (perished by the mysterious like Sentai Ranger called Light Wizard) #Doom Mirror (beaten by Decade Rangers and destroyed by All-Star Decade Ultrazord) #Parasito x10 (all destroyed by All-Star Decade Megazord) #Big One (destroyed by All-Star Decade Megazord) #Goldatron x100 (perished when the Big One is destroyed) #Mother of Big One (destruction as Rockadillo's death by All-Star Decade Megazord) #Monster Big One (burned into death by Ganagi as destruction by All-Star Decade Megazord) 6th Ranger Crossover *'Riders' Guest Allies #Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva #TimeFire #Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Joker #Hino Family ##Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO ##Lapis Hino #Kai Ozu/MagiRed #Emiri Sanjyou/(true) DinoPink (that before Dinoranger episode 34) #Takeru Shiba/ShinkenRed #Marvelous Family ##Captain Marvelous ##Asuna Marvelous #Livemans #Yuuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos #Nogami Family ##Ryutaro Nogami ##Droite ##Momotaros ##Urataros ##Kintaros ##Ryutaros #Salamandes #Olga Discordia (that before married with Wataru Kurenai) #The New DigiDestined ##Karu Kamiya (a daughter of Peter Griffin and Kari Kamiya) #Gentaro Kisaragi #The Past Heroes #Kamen Rider Diend Twelve Hellworlders *Zai-Hou (fake version)/Zai-Mare (real form) (erased by Roho's memories and existences from Samuel's past battle) #Count Leader Ganagi (destroyed by All-Star Decade Megazord) #Magma Lord Rockadillo (destroyed by All-Star Decade Megazord and blow up the core of Mother of Big One) #Poison Lady Centipedila (sealed by the Light Wizard) #Gigahorn Dragon Dramoth (sealed by the Light Wizard) #Princess Milessa (become good in the end) #Ocean Lord Crabjar (destroyed by All-Star Decade Ultrazord) #Crystal Lord Frogzilla (destroyed by All-Star Decade Ultrazord) #Tiger Greed Griger (beaten by Red Decade Ranger and destroyed by the most powerful Decade Ultrazord) #Sphinx Warrior Talos (destroyed by Super Decade Megazord) #Shadow Rider Lunarias (destroyed by Red Decade Ranger) #Titan King Mammothan (destroyed in hands by Super Decade Megazord) #Quartz King Anglegar (perfectly defeated by Super Decade Megazord) Arsenal Morphing Devices *'Decadizer' - A originally named Decade Morpher, but change it by Roho. Using their Decade Cards to activate into Ranger Forms **'Decade Cards' - A blank Decade Cards to create a greatest miracle happened after drawing like Samuel. *'Decadigun' - A gun-like morphing device to transform into Crystal Decade Ranger. It also used Decade Cards to create a greatest miracle happened like Decadizer. *'Decadicellular' - A morphing cellular device to transform Tyranno Headzord into Headzord Ranger. It can transform back into his true form. Weapons *'Decadblaster' *'Decadcannon 02' **'Decadcannon' ***'Skylin Sword' ***'Titan Axe' ***'Blossom Bow' ***'Lancer Bow' 'Great Miracle *'Kiva Blade - An Kiva's blade form to slash the enemies. *'Time Dagger' - An TimeRed's dagger form to slash the enemies. *'W Change' - Usable to transform into CycloneJoker. *'Magi Ring' - A MagiRed's ring form to change into Magijuu Cape. *'Tamashii Flare' - Using the second set of Headzords to burnt the enemies. *'Live Change' - Usable to transform into various Liveman forms. *'Deneblaster' - A Deneb's blaster form who accidentally created by Roho. *'Max Victorcannon' - A Max Victory's cannon form to blast the enemies. *'Kivata Change' - Usable to transform into various Kivate forms. *'Metalseadra Cannon' - A Metalseadramon's cannon form to obliterate the enemies. *'Diend Copy' - Usable to copy the past heroes. Vehicles *'Skylin Jetbike' *'Titan Dozerbike' *'Heaven Sailbike' Zords These are semi-sentient-like vehicle beasts, not likely the previous fully sentient Zords called Vehicle Headzords. Main Headzords *'All-Star Decade Ultrazord' - A second final combination of all Zords and Warp Star Zord) **'Decade Ultrazord '- A first final combination of four Mechazords. ***'Super Decade Megazord' - A combination of three Mechazords with the power of Fuzor Formation Card. ****'Garuru Decade Megazord' - A combination of two Mechazords with the power of Fourze Formation Card. *****'Decade Mechazord -' A formation of five Headzords and five Decade Vehicles. ******'Skylin Dragonzord' ******'Skylin Firebird' ******'Titan Bullzord' ******'Titan Cougar' ******'Heaven Turtlezord' *****'Garuru Mechazord' - A formation of Garuru Headzord and Carrier Mechazord. ******'Garuru Headzord' ******'Carrier Mechazord' *****'Paleosaurus Mechazord' - A formation of Tyrannosaur Headzord, Paleosaur Stegozord and Brachiozord. ******'Tyrannosaur Headzord' ******'Paleosaur Stegozord' ******'Paleosaur Brachiozord' *****'Liger Megazord' - A transformation of Ligerzord. ******'Ligerzord' Auxiliary Headzords *'Decade Mechazord OOO '- A formation of five Headzords and first set of Headzords. **'Taka Headzord' **'Tora Headzord' **'Batta Headzord' *Decade Mechazord Tamashii| - A formation of five Headzords and second set of Headzords. **'Mask Headzord' **'Ken Headzord' **'Tate Headzord' *'Decade Mechazord Diend' - A formation of five Headzords and third set of Headzords **'Drill Headzord' **'Blaster Headzord' **'Duplicat Headzord' Great Miracle *'Dino Courage Upgrade' - A glowing yellow aura with using their Headzords. It used as finishing attack called Dino Blast. *'Super Shinkenmaru' - An Shinkenmaru with Inromaru. It used as finishing attack called Shinken Slash. *'Imagin Head Charge' - A Imagin version of Head Charge as a finisher. *'Kivata Chain' - A red Kivata's chain can used as protection from the opponent's attacks. It used as finisher called Kivata Chain Break. *'Ultimate Stream Cannon' - A Metalseadramon's version of Decade Cannon as a finisher. *'Warp Star Zord' - A Zord-like Warp Star who found by Roho who actually the Great Miracle. It combines all of Zords to formed All-Star Decade Ultrazord. Episodes #Kiva, The Beginning Decade #Pressing Timeskip #Gaia Memory Rampage #OOO and Decade #Miracle Happens #Dinosaurs Attack #Samurai Dances #Marvelous Done #Live Decade, Live #Den-O, Decade Ready (Part One) #Decade, Den-O Past (Part Two) #Decade to the Rescue #King and the Knight #Mechazord Damaged (Part One) #A New Visiter (Part Two) #The Zord of Friendship #Digital Destiny #The Darkness Rider #Fourze is On #The True Villain #The Headzord Warrior #The Teamwork with Five Warriors #Eureka... the Caring #A Strange Memories #Crossing World #Double/Decade #Hellworlder Eternal #Zoid Fuzor Combiner #Light of the Core #Tusking Berserk #The Shadow Rider Challenge #The Battle of Justice #The Ligerzord #The Reckless Battle #A Tiger's Last Jinxs #The Frog's Life #The Strongest Leader At All #The Starship Zord #The Dark Light Stone #The Decade Forever #The Mysterious Guy Appeared #Light Wizard Comes #Zai-Hou #Zai Confrontion (Part One) #Dream in Training (Roho has a dream about his grandfather who fought his friends, but the Light Wizard said that is past time since he early fight, Part Two) #Zai Turns Flight #Zai Fights Back #Final Episode: Roho's Shattered Memories (Roho's memories erasing Zai-Mare and fused her before Zai-Mare's existence was shattered into light on Roho's body) Triva *This is only season is not have Blue and Yellow Rangers. *Since Pirates Attack and Elemental Strike, they team-up or give the chance. **Like the first Trilogy season, their allies become Great Miracle. *The 25th season anniversary is now since four old anniversaries. *This is the first time Roho didn't says "Megazord" or "Decade Megazord". However, Roho and Amy can now say "Megazord". *Like Gosei Great Megazord, both of them has two Zords, but except Midori who has one Zord. Category:Power Rangers Category:Series